You Ain't Got A Hold On Me
by IHeartJensen
Summary: Dean and Sam need help so who do they go to? Dean's old best friend Tempest Jones. DeanOC
1. It's probably the Goatman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: I really hope you guys like this. I tried my best... I hope this makes up for the lack of Siblings**

**Supernatural**

**Tempest Jones**

_It's probably the Goatman._

Did you ever hear the song "You ain't got a hold on me"? It's an AC/DC song; a song I liked to believe was my life motto. But there's one certain person who always had a hold on me. He's funny, or at least he thinks so, sarcastic, cocky, gorgeous, smart, though he doesn't act it, and loyal.

He's Dean Winchester and he was my best friend. We never dated even though I think at some point both our platonic feelings turned to more we never acted on them. He could make me do almost anything, a power he choose to use quite a lot actually. We grew up in Lawrence together. Of course his family would move about a lot but they always came back mostly so the boys could finish school. Dean and I had the love hate relationship. I hadn't seen him in about six years. I was twenty when he told me he was leaving for good and wasn't coming back. I'll never forget that night. But that's another story for another time. I was rushing around my apartment trying to find my other sneaker when there was a knock at my door.

"Shit…"

I mumbled hopping over to answer it. When I opened the door I immediately closed it again.

"Dean Winchester you have ten seconds to get away from my apartment."

"Or you'll what?"

"Call the police and tell them that I'm being stalked by two guys that have more money fraud then Frank Abagnale Jr."

"Who?"

"Read a damn history book will you!"

"Come on Sammy's sick and he needs fluids and rest."

"Bull shit."

I heard the distinct sound of Dean hitting Sam and Sam fake coughing.

"If I let you in this apartment you are to leave one hour or less got it?"

"Got it."

I sighed and opened the door. I waved them in and started looking for my shoe again. They took a seat on my very small and crappy couch while looking around the place.

"This is quaint …" Dean said sarcastically.

"It's a shit hole. What do you two really want?"

"Help," Sam said softly.

I finally took notice of him even being there. I used to baby-sit him all the time. I pulled my head out from behind a chair and smiled at him.

"Hey Sammy, how's life been treating you kid?"

"Not to good Temp, my girlfriend Jess she died about three months ago."

"Aw Sammy I'm so sorry. How did it happen?"

"Same way as mom," Dean answered for him.

"Jesus, I'm sorry that had to happen to you Sam. Wait you need help? What do you need help with?" I asked continuing my search for the long lost shoe.

"Research and you being my favorite little history buff I thought you could help." Dean said trying to catch my gaze as I ran around the apartment.

"Research about whom or should I say what?"

"Can I ask what the hell you're looking for?" Dean snapped.

"My sneaker, I'm going out tonight hopefully as soon as you two dips leave and I can't do that without my other sneaker." I said looking around in my small kitchen.

"You mean this one?" Dean asked holding up my other sneaker with an innocent smile.

"Where did you find that?" I asked grabbing it from him and putting it on.

"It was under the coffee table babe."

"Don't call me babe. Now what is this research about?"

"There's been mysterious teenage death's around town. You haven't heard anything about that?" Sam asked somewhat shocked.

"I don't watch the news it depresses me plus every time I see something on the news I some how start thinking it could be supernatural related. So is there anything similar between the victims?"

"Not really…"

"Not really or something that seems like nothing but could be something?" I asked Sam skeptically.

"Well, they were all overly attractive kids and they were all torn up practically devoured."

"They were hot?" I asked bluntly.

"Pretty much."

"Oh yeah you should have seen this one chick she was smoking." Dean whistled.

"Well that actually narrows it down quite a bit. It's probably the Goatman." I said nonchalantly.

"The who now?" Dean asked.

"The Goatman, god and I thought I was talking to the sons of John Winchester."

"You are walking on thin ice Temp." Dean warned.

"Oh calm down Dean, the Goatman is one sick puppy though."

"Can you tell us about him?"

"I suppose, let me get my books…"

I walked into my bedroom and reached under my bed till I felt my books. I grabbed the top one and walked back into the living room. I sat in between them and opened up the book towards the end.

"The Goatman was actually a man at one point. He was experimenting and like most single scientists he screwed up probably because he wasn't getting laid and put all his heart into his work."

Dean laughed, "I've missed you Tempest."

"Yeah, well I wish I could say the same. Anyway he hunts good looking teens because he's jealous so he takes pleasure in eating most of the meat on their bones."

"How do we kill it?" Sam asked.

"He's invulnerable to guns so it's sort of like a Wendigo so I suggest a flare gun."

"Sounds simple enough," Dean stated smiling.

"Yeah it sounds it doesn't it? But this sorry SOB is strong guys. His legs are a source of great strength; you get kicked by one of them and its lights out for the night. He's hard to track too. Where's he been attacking?"

"Um…around a stretch of thirty mile road."

"By woods?"

"Yeah on the right side…"

"Go 15 miles in and go into the woods you'll probably find him in the middle. Well, that's about it so I'll see you guys in another what six years? Have a nice day."

I smiled and opened the apartment door nudging my head trying to get them to leave. Dean smiled but didn't budge.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"To a bar with a friend."

"A guy friend?"

"No, my friend Sarah. We're going to go pick up guys."

"Can we come?" Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam and I asked.

"Yeah, we need a night off it'll be fun. We'll pick up your friend so let's get going!" Dean smirked at me as he headed out the door.

"Do you realize how much that man infuriates me?" I asked Sam grabbing my coat.

"Oh I have an idea…" Sam laughed following Dean out.


	2. I can't stand him sometimes

**Disclaimer: I don't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: thank for all the reviews peeps! this one is actually longer then usual**

**Supernatural**

_I can't stand him sometimes._

"Pull over here I'll go get her you two stay here." I said firmly getting out of the car.

I walked up to Sarah's house and knocked on the door. She opened it and took a survey of what I was wearing.

"Are you serious Tempest? How on earth are you going to get a guy in Black Sabbath shirt and jeans?"

"Sorry Ms. Hooker. Look at you…" She looked down at her red very low cut top and black mini skirt and smiled.

"I think I look great."

"Yeah, whatever listen I have a couple guys with me."

"Oh getting an early start are we? Who are they?"

"One's my old best friend from Lawrence and the other is his younger brother."

"Oooh how young?"

"Twenty two…I think and Dean just turned twenty seven."

"Good deal, let's not keep them waiting shall we?" She started to walk towards the car but I grabbed her arm.

"Easy Sarah, I don't want to see you in bed with one of them."

"Jealous?" She eyed me up.

"Of you and one of them? Don't make me laugh. They're just my…" I was going to say friends but we're not anymore, "Just take it easy."

"Whatever, let's go!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the car when she jumped in Dean turned and eyed her up like she was piece of steak. Sam turned and smiled politely.

"Sarah this is Dean and Sam Winchester guys this is Sarah Microsoft my old room mate."

"Nice to meet you." Sam shook her hand while Dean continued to stare.

"Dean put your eyes back in their sockets and let's go the bar about four blocks down."

"Calm down Tempest. I'm going."

When we got to the bar Sarah immediately grabbed a high top table and flagged down a waiter, which was rare a male waiter but we knew him because we're here a lot.

"Hey Tucker beers all around is that alright with everyone?" Sarah asked.

"Tuck, to get through tonight I'm going to need a few shots of vodka."

"Rough day Temp?" He asked smiling at me.

"You have no idea."

"Well, if you need some extra cash there's a couple of drunken idiots playing darts."

"How long have they been there?"

"About an hour and a half, I think you could take him."

"Thank Tucker you always boost my mood." I got off the stool and kissed his cheek.

I headed over to the dart board and eyed up the two middle aged drunks trying to play. After I hustled about a hundred dollars from them I walked back over to our table to see Sam sitting there nursing his beer. I sat down next to him and took all three of my shots.

"You're not happy to see us are you Temp?" He asked looking at the table.

"Aw, Sammy no it's not that. I've missed you so much and it sucks that we didn't keep in touch after you left."

"Then why didn't we?"

"Because it was too difficult, I was so mad at your brother…"

"Looks like you still are." He smirked.

"Speaking of where is he?"

"He's dancing with your friend."

He pointed towards the dance floor where Dean was whispering something in Sarah's causing her to giggle. I snorted and downed another shot.

"I can't stand him sometimes."

"Jealous?" Sam asked handing me his beer.

"Why do people keep asking me that? No of course not they're both my best friends and it's just weird."

"Speaking of which no offense but she doesn't seem like the person who would be your best friend…"

"I dated her brother a long time ago and got to know her and then when he and I broke up she stuck. She became impossible to shake so I just stopped trying."

"Interesting…"

"Come on Sam this is a bar and we are not going to sit here and drown in vodka and beer."

I grabbed his arm despite his protests and brought him to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he places his on my waist.

"I hate dancing Tempest…" He whined.

"Hey I taught you how to dance and you're damn good at it so suck it up."

"I almost forgot you taught me how to dance."

"Aw I'm wounded, you would have never gotten your first girlfriend if I hadn't of taught you!"

"She's right Sam; you were a horrible dancer before she came over." Dean put in dancing next to us.

"Excuse me Winchester A B conversation C your way out."

"Wow Tempest, that was childish." Sarah said.

"Wow Sarah that's a smutty outfit." I smirked.

"Touché, so Dean how about we go back to my place tonight?"

"No, Dean and Sam are leaving tonight aren't you?" I asked Dean pointedly.

"No actually we were going to say in a motel and leave tomorrow morning but if Sarah here is offering…"

"Oh I am." She winked.

"Um…" Sam looked confused.

"Screw it go home with Sarah but I will not subject Sam to your sexual ways. You can stay on the pull out couch in my apartment Sam."

He leaned in close to my ear, "God bless you Tempest Jones."

I laughed and Sam spun me around. Sarah looked a little jealous but what do I care. She wants to whore herself out to a guy who has more random women then Don Juan I don't care. We pulled up to Sarah's house around 2 in the morning.

"Alright Sam listen you be careful with this car and you pick me tomorrow at noon got it?"

"Okay I got it."

Sarah and Dean got out of the car and walked up to her house but before Sam could move into the driver's seat I jumped into the front. I beeped the horn and stuck my upper body out of the window.

"Always did want to drive this car again!" I yelled at Dean who looked like he was about to scream.

I jumped back down and revved her up then took off. Sammy was cracking up in the passenger seat.

"I've never seen Dean so mad."

"I have, it was 1997 the last time I took his car."

After Sam was settled in the pull out couch and sleeping soundly I was heading into my room. I heard a soft knock on my door and when I answered it I leaned my head on the door and sighed.

"Quickie?" I asked Dean letting him walk in.

"I couldn't think about sex when I just saw a maniac drive off in my car." He said taking off his shoes, jacket, and shirt.

"How did you get here?"

"I walked moron." He took off his pants next and climbed in next to Sammy.

"You're as pleasant as you were back then Dean. See you in the morning."

I started to walk away again.

"T.J.?" He and Sam were the only two of my childhood friend who called me that oh and their dad.

"Yeah…"

"I missed you."

"Funny…"

"What is?" He asked.

"That was the last thing you said to me before you left almost seven years. Remember you took off while I was sleeping?" I gave him a sad smile and walked into my room, remembering the last time I saw Dean.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Dean, I thought you weren't coming back till tomorrow." A 20 year old Tempest opened her door and welcomed him inside with a hug.

"Ah it was no big deal. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure come on in."

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and joking around. Tempest fell asleep in Dean's arms on the couch like they had when they were teens but she heard the last words he uttered before sleep over took him.

"I missed you."

Tempest woke up the next morning alone and found a note attached to a pillow.

_Tempest, you're my best friend in the world but I have to go with my dad now. Sam left for college and I need to be there full time for my dad. Love you, T.J._

_Dean _


	3. Seriously?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys i love you!**

**Supernatural**

_Seriously?_

I woke up the next morning and walked into the living room to find that the couch was back to normal and the boys were nowhere to be found. I called Dean's name but there was no answer. I started to panic. I can't believe he did it again. He left me again in the middle of the night. I knew this would happen. My eyes started to well up as I put my head on my arms leaning on top of the counter.

"Tempest we bought coffee!" Dean called walking through the apartment door.

My heart skipped a beat. Dean and Sam came into my small kitchen but stopped abruptly when they saw my position.

"You okay Tempest?"

I held in my tears, stood up straight, and smiled, "Yeah of course. You said you brought coffee?"

"Yeah, here…" Dean handed me the coffee while looking at me with concern.

I took the coffee cup and sipped it. I smiled and started walking back into my room. Dean and Sam were following me.

"So when are you guys leaving?"

"We're going out to that road around nine tonight the attacks took place around 10 so we thought we'd be early." Sam explained.

"Sounds good, if you guys excuse me I need to shower and change." I said motioning for them to leave.

Sam smiled and obeyed but Dean stood in my doorway looking at me. I turned and glared at him.

"What?"

"You thought I left."

"Wouldn't be the first time…"

"That's not fair Tempest."

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? Was it fair when you just left me with a two lined note and no idea where you had gone?" I yelled.

"I explained to you that I had to go with my dad!"

"No my pen explained to me that you had to go with your dad. You didn't say shit!"

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe it was to hard to say goodbye to you!"

"No because you did before every other time."

"This time was different because I wasn't coming back!"

"But look at this here you are again pissing me off as usual!"

Dean just gave me that look where he shakes his head with a smile and then just walks away. I shut the door and locked it then laid down my bed. Here we go again…Dean and me fighting with Sam in the other room. People never change just the locations do. After I was dressed and situated I walked back into the living room Sam was on his laptop and Dean was looking through his dad's journal.

"That reminds me your dad called me the other day." I said grabbing a hot pocket and microwaving it.

"What?" They both jumped.

"Yeah, he called me and told me to be expecting you. I thought he was kidding and trying to piss me off."

"Did he say where he was?" Sam asked.

"Nope, just that he was after the demon and when the time was right he'll call you two."

I took out my hot pocket and threw it on a plate. I sat down on the arm of the chair Dean was sitting on much to his surprise. When Dean and I fought I would always be the one to cave first and sitting by him or playfully pushing him are my ways of saying this fight's over.

"Tempest what are you up to now? Do you work?" Sam asked.

"You could say that…"

"Well where do you work?"

"No place worth talking about."

"Aw come on it can't be that bad." Sam pushed.

"I'm a waitress."

"What's so bad about that?" Dean asked.

I took a bite of my hot pocket and mumbled, "At a strip club."

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Dean said leaning closer.

I swallowed, "At a strip club. I'm waitress at a strip club."

Dean started cracking up, "You're a stripper!"

"No I'm a waitress." I stressed the word.

"Why do you work there I thought you wanted to be a writer?" Sam asked.

"I did…I do…I am technically. I wrote a book of short horror stories thanks to you two and your dad actually and I'm working on another book now but I have to have something in between to pay for this shit hole."

"Aw so if we went to this club we wouldn't get to see what's underneath these t-shirts." Dean pulled me into his lap and started tugging on my shirt.

I started laughing, "Dean cut it out."

"Okay children can we please act our ages and not our shoe sizes." Sam said.

Dean and I stopped messing around but I continued to eat my food while lying across him.

"Hey Tempest do you want to come with us tonight?" Dean asked.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're a good fighter besides we need someone to entertain us maybe you could give us lap dances." Dean said wagging his eyes brows.

"You're a pig you know that?"

"Yep." He smiled proudly.

"Sure I'll come I don't have to work tonight. Do you guys want to do something today or are you just going to lie around here?"

"Take us to where you work! I don't think Sammy's ever been to a strip club before!"

I looked over at Sam who was blushing slightly and looking down at his shoes. I laughed and looked back at Dean.

"Fine, I'll take you but we're only staying for a little bit."

"Alright with me," Dean jumped up causing me to fall to the floor. He laughed then helped me up.

We got to the club and the bouncer let us in when he saw me.

"Didn't know you where working tonight Temptress." He said using my waitress name.

"I'm not I'm just showing my friends the rounds. Thanks Jake."

When we walked inside Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"Temptress? Are you sure you're not a stripper?"

"We all need goofy seduction names and that's mine so back off."

"Sure…" He said disbelievingly.

After I showed them the rest of the club and introduced them to some of the girls we headed to the stretch of road where the attacks were taking place. It's going to be a fun night.


	4. You know I hate you right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the great reviews guys!**

**Supernatural**

_You know I hate you right?_

"This is really boring guys."

"You could give us lap dances."

"You couldn't afford me Dean. Barely any people can thus why I have so few regulars."

"Guys here comes a car." Sam pointed out.

A car with a young teenage couple in it parked further down the road but still in sight. Next thing we saw the teens were making out.

"Oh snap! We got ourselves a live sex show here boys. Check it out!"

I pointed out the window to the groping couple. Dean started cracking up and Sam tried to hide his laughter. I moved forward so I was leaning from the backseat in between them.

"How far you think she's willing to go?"

"I don't know maybe second?" Dean guessed.

"I'm thinking third. What do you say Sammy?"

"It's Sam and I don't want to talk about other people sexual escapades."

"Would you rather we talk about yours?" I asked winking at him.

"Oh forget it I agree with second."

"Hell no, they're going further than second, check that out! If she puts her tongue any further down his throat he's going to choke."

"If I remember correctly you had quite an aggressive tongue yourself." Dean said smirking at me.

"Shove it Dean."

"Wait you two have made-out?" Sam asked.

"Hell no! I used to date a lot of his jerk-off friends and let's just say I kissed and they told."

"You did a little more than kiss."

"I believe I said shove it did I not?"

"And yes Sam she and I have made out. When we were twelve we needed to figure out how to kiss so we practiced on each other."

"Oh right I have nightmares about that night."

"Sure you do babe." Dean smiled that Dean Winchester smiled and I sneered,

"Both of you cut it out look over there!"

Sam waved his hand towards the woods. There was a four legged creature coming out.

"Is that him Tempest?"

"That's him. Looks just like the pictures in my book."

"Let's move."

We jumped out of the car fully armed just as the Goatman jumped on top of the teen's car. They started screaming and freaking out. They jumped out of the car and started running towards us.

"Get down!" Dean yelled.

They ducked as we chased after the Goatman who was retreating into the woods. Finally it stopped and turned around to face us. Dean took aim but it kicked the gun out of his hand. Then used a back kick and hit me in the gut. Sam took aim and fired immediately causing the thing to go up in flames. I was lying on the ground holding my stomach in pain as it was reduced to ashes.

"Dean?"

"Yeah T.J.?"

"You know I hate you right?"

"Yeah babe I know."

"Good and I swear to god if you call me babe one more time you're never going to reproduce."

Sam came over and helped me up. We walked back to the car and when I got in a smirked at Dean in the rear view mirror.

"What are you smiling for T.J.?"

"They went to third base."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Her pants were un done when she was running."

Dean, Sammy, and I all started busting up laughing. When we got back to my apartment I looked to the front seat.

"You guys taking off now?"

"We kind of have to, dad is probably going to send us new coordinates soon." Dean explained.

"Yeah, that's understandable. So I'll see you around."

I jumped out of the car and headed towards my apartment building. When I shut the door I leaned against it and fell to the ground of my living room. He left again. Just when I thought things would be good again he takes off. I pulled myself of the ground and started to walk into my bedroom when there was a knocking on my door. I opened it and smiled.

"Back so soon?"

"Come with us." Dean said walking into the apartment.

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right."

"No you did. Come with us. It'll be awesome. Please Tempest."

I thought about it. No doubt that Dean and I would be at each other's throats in two days but at least we could be together again. I missed Sam too, he and I used to be really close. I hate my job and my apartment. A motel room looks really good right about now.

"Fine but I'm bringing all my history books no matter what you say."

"All of them?" He whined.

"All of them," I said firmly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, be at the car in five minutes."

"Yes sir!" I mock saluted him.


	5. We didn't did we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for the reviews**

**Supernatural**

_We didn't…did we?_

Well, I was wrong it only took one day for Dean and me to start bitching each other out. After a week on the road we were in Philly. I went out to get food and when I came back Sam was reaching for his coat and Dean was lying on the bed watching TV.

"Where are you going Sammy?"

"I can't be in the same room with him. He's pissing me off. I'm getting my own room."

"What did you do?" I asked Dean who just smiled in response.

"He's an ass! I'll see you two in the morning."

"Wait Sam, here take some food."

"What'd you get?"

"We're in Philadelphia what do you think I got?" I laughed at their blank expressions, "Cheese steaks and Tasty cakes idiots."

"Thanks." Sam grabbed his and walked out.

I threw Dean his food and sat on his bed crossed legged in front of him. He continued to lay there and pretend he didn't see me.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just made a few comments and he got all defensive."

"Sam doesn't get defense very easily so you had to have said something inappropriate."

"All I said was that he needed to get laid immediately because his broody facial expressions where pissing me off."

"You can't say that to a guy who just lost his girlfriend you heartless prick!" I yelled.

"I was kidding around chill out. We were really talking about dad and as usual we were disagreeing he got mad and left."

"Dean, you know I love John right?"

"Yeah," He mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"He can be wrong sometimes too. He's not god, far from it."

"Tempest I don't want to get into this with you. So just shut up and watch the Lifetime movie."

"Why are you watching a Lifetime movie?"

"It was either this is Mr. Rogers."

"Aw did you hear that Fred Rogers actually died!"

"Yeah, like two or three years ago, T.J."

"…It's still sad."

"Come on let's go a bar I'm bored."

"Should we ask Sam to come?"

"Let him drown in his own self pity."

10 shots, 12 beers, 5 full glasses of vodka and tequila mix Dean and I had to call Sam to come get us. He had to walk to the bar and then drive us back. When Dean and I stumbled into the room he fell on top of me in bed. He was looking down at me and smiling. I couldn't help it I leaned up and kissed him. We started making out passionately. Next thing I knew the sun was in my eyes and my head was pounding. Memories of kissing Dean last night ran through my head causing me to sit up quickly which was of course a bad idea.

"Shit…" I looked next to me and saw I was alone but I was wearing sweat pants and one of Dean's shirts.

"Shit…shit this is so not good."

"Actually I thought it was awesome." Dean said emerging from the bathroom in boxers.

"We didn't…did we? Oh god, tell me we didn't. Please this has to be a nightmare."

I slammed my head back into my pillow and screamed. Dean started laughing, he came over and put a hand on my back but I pulled away quickly and jumped out of bed another bad decision.

"Hey calm down Tempest, we didn't do anything we haven't done before."

I breather a sigh of relief, "All we did was make-out?"

"Yeah, then you passed out and I changed you out of your clothes."

"Oh thank god!"

"Hey, I take this as a major blow to my ego you passed out while we were making out. I was giving some of my best tongue moves. I mean I swirled, twirled, pushed, and played for dominance…"

"Oh my god you have to stop speaking!" I threw my hands up to my head.

"Jesus, are you seriously in a lot of pain?"

"No I'm holding my head on for dear life because I think its fun." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Come here…"

He patted the space in between his legs and without even thinking I crawled onto the bed and sat in between them. He took his index and middle fingers and pressed them to my temples.

"Dude, that hurts like a bitch!" I jumped at his touch.

"Oh shut up you're fine. Just relax and think of something happy. Think about last night and how great my tongue felt in your mouth."

"That's it." I started to get up but he pulled me back down.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll stop."

"Well, I doubt that but my head is killing me so continue."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Yeah, I remember the drinks, laughing a lot, then I do remember us making out but after that it's all black."

"So you do remember us making out?"

"I believe I just said that."

"Was I good?"

"As good as you were in junior high."

I said in a weird goofy voice I didn't realize I had. Dean smiled down at me and gave me this look.

"Shut up Dean."

"I didn't say a word…"

"Good keep it that way."

"You were awesome too you know." Dean stated after about a five minute silence.

"I've worked in three strip clubs in the past four months I know a few things."

"Want to share what you've learned?" He asked hopefully.

"Not on your life you freak."

"Oh come on don't you want to kiss me again?"

"Not unless I'm drunk."

"That can be arranged."

"Dude, I can't talk to you when you're in flirt mode. Go get your brother and plan our next hunt I'll be in the shower."


	6. Woops

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys I'm glad you liek it**

**Supernatural**

_Woops._

We were driving to a near by diner for breakfast when my phone went off. I grabbed my head in pain as my hangover head ache kicked in again. I looked at the caller ID and didn't recognize the number. I scooted towards the front in between Dean and Sam to show them the number.

"Do either of you know this number?"

"Nope," Sam answered.

"Nope never seen it before," Dean said quickly.

"Alright then…Hello?"

"Hey Tempest baby. How are you this morning?" A very young sounding voice came on the line.

"Um…fine. Who is this?"

"It's Tom you remember from last night? We hooked up!" He said excitedly.

I started to hit Dean upside the head, in the arm, the shoulder, and everywhere else I could reach from the backseat. He was freaking out in the front seat as Sam just backed away and laughed.

"Oh of course Tom I remember. Just out of curiosity how old are you?"

"16, I told you that last night beautiful."

"Oh my god, I have to go." I hung up and started hitting Dean with both hands.

"Jesus Christ T.J. I'm driving here!"

"You asshole you let me make out with a 16 year old and you let me give him my number! Dean how could you? Asshole, asshole, asshole!"

Dean started laughing and Sam joined him later on. I ejected the Metallica tape that was in the cassette player and started to pull the tape apart.

"Tempest! Cut it out!"

Dean tried to reach for the tape but I scooted to the very back of the car so he couldn't reach me. I rolled down my window.

"Tempest, don't even think about it!" He said eying me up in the rear view mirror.

"Woops."

I dropped the tape out the window and Dean cursed. Sam sat in stunned silence as a hush came over the car. Dean glared at me but I just smirked in response. The ride was in complete silence as we got to the diner. When we sat in the booth I made a point to sit next to Sam on the inside so I didn't have to look or be near Dean.

"Okay you two have to start talking. I can't stand the silence." Sam said.

"Asshole," I stated plainly.

"Bitch."

"I hope you die."

"That's not what you said last night." Dean smirked.

"What?" Sam asked quizzically.

"T.J. and I made out last night!"

"Dean! We were drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bull you knew you were on top of me."

"Tempest!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh yeah Dean you were absolutely breath taking that's why I passed out during it right?"

"She passed out?" Sam laughed.

"Shove it Sam."

"Lay off him," I snapped.

"Make me."

"Oh I will…" I was cut off by my phone ringing again, "I swear to god Dean if this is Tommy the teen I'm going to kill you."

I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my father. He hated my relationship with Winchesters and didn't feel too bad about telling me about it all the time. I decided to just answer it.

"Here we go…Hello?"

"Tempest where are you? Your work called here three times and they said you haven't been showing up. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"Road trip."

"With whom?"

"Dean and Sam Winchester…"

"Tempest Jones you better get back here right now. The best thing that ever happened to you is when those jerks left for good now you get back to your home right now."

"Dad, if you just let me explain…"

"Explain what, that these jerks are the reasons that you're a failure? The way the older one used to drop in and out of your life which caused you not concentrate on your writing! They are the reasons you're a stripper and I will never forgive you or them for this. Either you come back right now or don't bother coming back and asking me for money!" He hung up.

I felt the tears sting my eyes. No matter how much my father and I fought it hurts all the same when you're called a failure by the man who used to support your ever decision. Dean and Sam looked over at me with concern.

"T.J. what's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just need to get some air…"

Sam let me out of the booth; I walked outside and sat on the hood of Dean's car. Two minutes later Dean came out and sat next to me.

"We ordered you chocolate chip pancakes. I know it's not hot pockets but at least it's something you don't have to microwave." He said trying to make light of the situation.

"He called me a failure, a stripper, and he said if I was going to stay with you to never ask him for financial help again, which I don't even do that often only when I haven't gotten a good check and I needed to pay the rent."

I was rambling and my head started to hurt again. I placed my head in my hands to subside the pain.

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me, T.J. I know what it feels like to fight for a father's affection just to have it ripped away in a second."

I looked up at Dean and smiled as he tried to comfort me. I know he hates doing these types of these things but he would always make an exception for me.

"Thanks Dean…"

"For what? Taking you from your life, not telling you about the 16 year old, getting drunk and making out with you, or having your dad be disappointed with you."

"You're forgiven for all the above. I'll buy you the Metallica tape."

"Damn right you will!"


	7. The Wizard of Oz

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry it's been a few days. I've been having horrible nightmares and haven't been sleeping well so it might show in my chapter sorry about that. I hoep you all bare with me**

_The Wizard of Oz._

"Hey what are you watching?" Sam asked lying down next to me on the motel bed.

"The Wizard of Oz. I'm waiting for the dead munchkin."

"None of the munchkins died, T.J."

"You never heard the story?"

"No he's never heard the story I didn't want to scar him for life." Dean explained while he searched on the computer for our next hunt.

"Okay here comes the part. Sam, look in the background of Dorothy, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow. You see right there someone's hanging in the background like literally hanging!"

"Holy shit! Is that for real?"

"Of course it's for real. The story goes that one of the munchkins fell in love but the girl munchkin wasn't interested so he hung himself right there on the set."

"Now tell him the correct story."

"That is the correct story Dean!"

"No it's not, there was a more practical explanation that a stage crew guy fell and was strangled by a wire."

"He's too short to be a regular person!"

"You're too short to be a regular person."

"Good come back." I said sarcastically.

"Okay before you two start to kill each other, Dean, have you found us a new hunt?"

"Maybe… there have been reports of several murders all in one place. It's a bridge in the woods off a Southeast Texas highway. Could be our type of thing."

"Or it could nothing at all." Sam stated.

"There's only one way to find out."

"Texas here we come." I jumped off the bed and started packing my stuff.

About two days later we were in another motel room but this one was in Texas. It was just Dean and I because Sam went to talk to some locals.

"Hey T.J. hand me my .45 it's my duffel bag I have to clean it."

"Okay."

I rolled off my bed and onto the floor to look in his duffel bag. What I found was not his .45 though. I took out the copy of the book Nightmares of Children…my book.

"Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"You bought my book?"

Dean turned around and saw me holding up the worn out copy of the book I spent three years writing.

"Um…yeah I did."

"Why? Or better question when?"

"I guess around the time it came out. Dad and I were doing research in the library and I was looking In the Sci-Fi section you know to see what idiots are publishing now a days and I came across the pseudonym Veronica Jones. I knew that was your middle name so I picked it up and by picked up I mean stole. It's also how I found where you lived it was on the back cover."

"Why did you pick it up?"

"Because I wanted to read it," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but I mean you knew all the stories because they were yours, Sam's, and your dad's."

"Yeah, I know but I just wanted to get it because I knew you worked hard on it and it won an award besides I wanted to know if you portrayed my character well enough."

"How come you didn't tell me you had it?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed we haven't been the best of friends since I left."

"Which is your fault."

"Are we going to do this again? I told you why I had to leave several times."

"But you didn't tell me why I couldn't have gotten a proper good-bye instead of a note."

"Yes, I did I told you it was to damn hard to say good-bye to you!"

"I was your best friend…"

"I know that and you still are, it's just I couldn't face you."

I walked over to Dean and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hugged me back and held me close to him.

"Are you still mad at me for leaving?"

"I was never mad at you for leaving I was mad at the way you left. Now I just try not to think about it or the months after it…"

I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head, "What happened the months after I left?"

My defenses were back up as I pulled away gently and walked back to his duffel bag. I put the book back in and took out the .45. I handed it to Dean and smiled.

"A lot happened but none of it is important now."

"Tempest…what happened?"

I was saved form answering that question when Sam came in with Coffee and donuts.

"Okay so I talked to some of the locals and…Did I interrupt something?" He was looking between me and Dean as we stared each other down.

"No," I replied.

"Yes," Dean said firmly.

"What did the locals say Sam?"


	8. And it always will be

**Disclaimer: i don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews be patient and eventually everything will fall into place.**

_And it always will be…_

"Okay well the road is known by everyone in the town as Sara Jane Road. Sara Jane was a woman back in Civil War times. Her husband was fighting in the war and it was just her and her newborn baby. They lived in this house in the woods by the highway along the Neches River."

"Oh right I heard about her before um…story goes that she got wind that the Union soldiers were coming to her house right?" I asked.

"Right, so she placed her baby in a wicker basket and put it under a wooden bridge by her house. She then went back home and hung herself."

"So we can honestly say she was not the sharpest tool in the shed," Dean mused.

"You could say that. This one woman I talked too said-"

Dean cut him off, "Was she hot?"

Sam smiled, "Oh yeah for a sixty year old she was working it."

Dean laughed, "That's my boy."

"Could we please get back to business?" I asked sharply.

Sam's smiled faded, "Anyway she said if you stand on the bridge at midnight you can see a light flickering out in the woods that looks like a light of an old lantern and you can hear Sara Jane's moans & hollers, as she is looking for her baby that she left under the bridge. So I'm guessing she's killing anyone that comes out onto the bridge."

"Thinking they're out to harm her baby…" Dean finished for him.

"Bingo."

"Was she buried somewhere nearby?"

"I don't know I was actually hoping you could find something about that, T.J. You're into all the history nonsense."

"First of all it's not nonsense; second of all sure I'll find it."

I jumped onto the bed I shared with Dean and pulled out my duffel bag full of books from underneath the bed. I pulled out a giant reference book from the Civil War era and started my extensive research. My phone started to ring so I reached over and answered it without looking at the caller ID…big mistake.

"Are you still with _them_?" My father yelled.

"Yes…"

"I want you come back here right now!"

"I won't do that, I can't do that actually I'm in Texas."

"Well, thank you for making the search for the police that much easier."

"Excuse me?"

"I told the police you were kidnapped."

"You what?"

I jumped up and grabbed Dean's shoulder. My grip tightened on it and he looked up and me with concern.

"Are you insane?"

"I want those boys locked up and they will be very soon. I'll see you Tempest."

He hung up and I just stared at my phone. Dean stood up and took the phone from me. He listened to see if anyone was on the line before hanging it up and putting in on the table. Sam came over and put a hand on my shoulder. I jumped back to life.

"He put a missing person's on me! I can't believe this!"

"T.J. calm down even if the police do find you what can they possibly do? You're 26 years old you can just tell them you came with us willingly." Dean tried to calm me down.

"Yeah…yeah I guess you're right. I have to buy a new cell phone…"

"Why?" Sam asked curiously.

I picked up my cell from the table and chucked it at the wall as hard as I could and it shattered.

"Because I lost that one," I said innocently.

Dean and Sam laughed as I went back to my reference books. After about an hour of searching I finally found it.

"Okay boys, she's buried in St. Augustine's cemetery right next to her husband. I can get a virtual map of the cemetery and pinpoint exactly if you want?"

"Of course we want!"

"Alrighty then I need to borrow someone's cell phone since mine is out of commission right now."

Sam tossed his over to me and I dialed Tucker's number. After about five rings he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tucker its Tempest."

"Tempest, where have you been? Everyone has been worried sick."

"Calm down, I'm fine I'm on a road trip. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I need a virtual map of St. Augustine's cemetery. To find a woman named Sara Jane."

"Alright give me ten minutes and I'll call you back."

"Okay but my cell phone died so call me back on this number okay?"

"Got it."

I hung up and went back to reading but I felt someone's eyes boring into the side of my face. I turned to see Dean glaring at me.

"Yes?"

"Who was that?"

"Tucker, you guys met him he was the waiter at the bar I took you too."

"Right, is he your boyfriend?" Dean asked curiously.

"No just a friend."

"How close of a friend?"

Sam sensing that some sort of confrontation was coming on headed for the bathroom. I looked up at Dean and smirked.

"Jealous Dean, that maybe I have a new best friend now?"

"This guys your best friend?" Dean asked bitterly.

"Oh calm down you freak, he's just a friend and that's all. I've had one best friend since I was six and that's you so chill out."

Dean smiled proudly and went back to his dad's journal. Sam came out of the bathroom but something was bothering me still.

"Excuse me Dean Winchester but what does it matter if I had a new best friend or not?"

Sam turned on his heel and went straight back into the bathroom. Dean looked up at me like I had seven heads.

"You're my girl T.J. You've always been my girl, my best friend, my soul mate, you know everything about me and I know everything about you. I would hate knowing that someone else knows everything about you. I mean come on…it's always been you and me…"

I could tell he was getting a little embarrassed with this conversation so I decided to stop messing with him and put his mind at ease.

"And it always will be…"

I said smiling over at him. He looked up and gave me a sincere Dean Winchester smile, one he only showed to John, Sam, and me.


	9. My past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: thanks for all the reviews you guys if you think this chapter is depressing thats because im not in the best mood right now sorry**

_My past._

"So tell me why we're the ones digging up the grave while Dean sits on bridge waiting for Sara Jane?"

I asked wiping the sweat from my forehead within an almost six foot hole. Sam chuckled and continued to dig.

"Because Dean did it last time."

"I see, so instead of trading off who takes out the trash you switch off who digs up the corpse."

"Pretty much."

"Good system." I said sarcastically slamming my shovel into the ground but this time I hit something.

"Found her."

After we salted and burned the bones we headed over to the woods to get Dean. On our walk there Sammy brought up the subject of my fight with Dean.

"So earlier today what exactly did I walk into?"

"A fight."

"No shit, what about?"

"I let it slip that the months after Dean left were really hard for me and he asked why but I didn't tell him…I couldn't tell him."

"Was it bad?"

"Yeah…"

We were deep in the woods now close to the bridge when he spoke again.

"So this Tucker guy…"

"He is just a friend."

"A friend like Dean."

"Listen Sam," I turned to stand in front of him, "You lose one friend you gain another that's just the way life is."

"So if this Tucker has your future what does Dean have?"

"My past. Dean was there when I broke my arm in the second grade, he was there when my dad first hit me, and he was always there when I needed him until he left. Something really bad happened after Dean left and he wasn't around to help me through it. I never really got over that. I don't blame Dean I can't because he was just doing what he knows how to do…leave."

Sam nudged his head a little and I caught on pretty quickly. I lowered my head and turned around. Dean was standing there with an expression that resembled someone knocking the wind out of him.

"Dean…" I started.

"Dean, get down!"

Sam yelled pulling out his gun and shooting just beyond Dean. Dean and I both hit the ground and Sammy continued to shoot the spirit.

"Shit didn't you two burn it?" Dean yelled at me.

"Yeah, it must be attached something else…"

We both thought for a minute before yelling, "The bridge!"

Dean and I took off for it as Sam continued to fend off the spirit of a woman and child. Dean threw down the salt as I covered the bridge in gas. He lit a match and tossed it before grabbing my hand and running back for Sam. Sam was sitting on the ground as if he was knocked over.

"Sam?"

"I'm good; we're out of rock salt." He said smiling and holding up the gun.

Dean and I smiled at him and headed back to the motel. I was lying on the bed trying to figure out what to say to Dean when he comes out of the bathroom when Sam stood up.

"I'm going to go get us some food, do you want anything?"

"Cheeseburger and fries please Sammy."

"No problem."

Not ten minutes after he left there was a knock on the door. I growled and went to answer it. I opened the door to find two police officers standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Tempest Jones?" They whispered.

"Yeah…"

"We know you're in danger are your kidnappers around?"

"Well, no but you don't understand…"

"Good come on follow us."

They grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the motel room. I slammed the door behind me and they were dragging me to the car.

"No wait you don't understand I wasn't…"

"It's okay Miss, your father explained they would try and brainwash you. We're going to take you back to the station where your dad is waiting to take you home."

"My dad? Oh god please let me just go back and get my clothes and things." I really want Dean to save me.

"No time for that."

They put me in the back of the police car and started to pull away from the motel. I was hoping desperately that Dean would look out the window but no such luck. They took me to the station and when I got out of the car my dad was smirking at me standing in front of his Vista Cruiser. The police escorted me over to him.

"Here you are Mr. Jones. We brought her back safe and sound."

"And against her will!" I yelled in the officers' face.

They just smiled at my father and walked back into the station. I looked at my dad and I knew it was coming. The back his hand connected with my face and I just took it. He wanted me to cry but Dean always told me to never give him the satisfaction. He raised his hand to come down on me again but a car pulled up and I heard his voice.

"You lay one more finger on her Mr. Jones and I will personally rip you limb from limb."

I turned to see Dean and Sam getting out of the Impala and walking over to us. Sam wrapped his arm around me protectively as Dean stood in front of my father.

"I mean it Mr. Jones stay away from her, from us."

Dean turned on his heel and ushered Sam and me into his car and took off for the motel.


	10. You really want to know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! i'm sorry this is short but it covers a lot. oh and i stole the whole spit in the palm thing form the movie the Newsies. So yeah I don't own that either hehe**

_You really want to know?_

"Sam go inside I need to talk to T.J."

Dean ordered and Sam obeyed. We sat in silence for a minute before Dean got out of the car. I followed suit and stood by the hood while he paced.

"He still hits you?"

"You saw it."

"You're 26 years old!"

"No shit Dean, he hasn't done it in a while…"

"A while, meaning what a month?"

"Please stop treating me like I'm 16."

"You're acting like it! I can't believe you let him hit you!"

I grabbed Dean and threw him up against the car. He was shocked to say the least.

"Dean, I don't let anyone hit me. It happens then it's over and I move on like always," I backed away, "Jesus Dean don't act like you never saw it before."

"I never _have_ seen it before, I've only seen the after effect. Is this what you meant when you said things were bad after I left? Did he start hitting you again?"

"First of all he never stopped hitting me; it took a new apartment and a city between us to get that to slow down. Second of all, no that's not what I meant, compared to what I went through dad's a puppy dog." I chuckled bitterly.

"T.J., talk to me…what happened when I left?"

I looked over at him and he was giving me his pleading look. I sighed and sat down on top of his car. He came over and sat next to me.

"You really want to know?"

"I believe I asked several times."

"Okay but you have to promise you won't treat me differently afterwards." I spit in my palm and held it out to him.

He did the same and shook my hand, "I promise."

"About a week after you left a couple girls I went to school with took me out for some drinks to try and cheer me up. I met a guy there, his name is Chris and I started too really like him. We started dating and after about a month he wasn't the sweet guy I knew anymore. It started out as a few pushes and shoves but one of those shoves sent me through a glass table."

I took a breath and looked over at Dean. He looked like he was about to be sick or kill someone…maybe both.

"Anyway, I just figured he was just in a bad mood but it continued. He slapped me a few times but I was used to that from home. I covered the bruises and scars so no one would notice."

"I would've noticed…" Dean mumbled.

I laughed, "Yeah, probably but that wasn't the worst of it…"

"There's more?"

"Isn't there always?"

"Go ahead…"

"One night I broke off our date because I had a final the next day. When I was studying he came over and practically broke the door down. I tried to fight him off best I could but he pulled a knife on me…"

"He cut you?" Dean shouted.

"Yeah, right above my belly button almost all the way across."

"Is that the end?" He asked hopefully.

"I wish…He tied me to my bed…ripped my clothes off… I think you can figure out the rest. I pleaded with him and tried to get loose but I couldn't …I haven't had sex since thus why I can't keep a boyfriend. I packed bare necessities and went to a friends till I get my new apartment that's the one you guys came too."

Dean jumped off the hood and pulled me into his arms. I wasn't crying…I felt like I couldn't. I felt numb I always have whenever I thought of Chris. I always feel like someday he's going to find me and I won't be able to get away anymore. I'll just have to take it just like I took all those years ago but with one difference. I have Dean now.

"I should've been there…"

"No Dean," I pulled away and looked at him, "I didn't tell you so you could blame yourself. That's the last thing I wanted."

"T.J., you know I love you more than anything right?"

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, you say that to all the girls."

"No only you." He said seriously.

I looked up at him and he searched my eyes before leaning down and kissing me intensely.


	11. Nervous habit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: hey sorry i haven't updated in a while but i made this kinda long ot make up for it**

_Nervous habit._

I pulled away from Dean and stepped back a few feet.

"Whoa what are we doing?

"We were making out."

"I know that dumbass…why were we making out?"

"Because I told you I loved you and you're a sap."

"Oh you're hilarious. Seriously Dean what do we do now?"

"That depends…" He came closer.

"On…"

"Did you like it?" He gave me that cocky smile.

"Well yeah but…"

I was cut off by him pushing me up against the hood. I was now sitting on it with Dean in between my legs. He grazed his thumb over my bottom lip.

"You still bite this," He said more as a statement than a question.

"Nervous habit."

He took my hand in his and looked at it then back up at me.

"Nail biting too, do you ever learn?"

"No way."

My laugh was cut off by his lips on mine. His tongue gently grazed my bottom lip before I eagerly let him in. Our tongues played for dominance neither backing down. This felt so right to me. We pulled away panting for breath.

"What is with you always cutting my off by kissing me?"

"Nervous habit," He smirked at me.

"Two can play at that game."

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard and tugged on his bottom lip but right when he was opening his mouth I pulled away.

"Hey! Not fair! You know if I knew you were this good of a kisser in high school I wouldn't have wasted my time with the cheerleading squad."

"You're a male whore you know that?"

I said jumping off the hood and walking back to our room. Dean followed closely behind he was about to kiss my neck when I opened the door and walked in ahead of him. I lied down next to Sammy on his bed. He had his laptop lying on his stomach as he typed away.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for our next gig, and I think I found it."

"Sweet, where too?"

"Milwaukee. A couple went missing when they were camping.

"So…" Dean persisted.

"So, the next month a father and son went camping and the police found their bodies torn apart with barley any meat on their bones."

"Another Goatman?" Dean whined.

"Nah, if you look up the pattern of the deaths they happened on a full moon."

"Werewolf?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. So should we head out tomorrow?" Sam directed to Dean.

"Sounds good, let's get some sleep I'm exhausted."

Dean stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed into my flannel pajama pants and white t-shirt. When I came back out Sam and Dean were both in their beds with the lights off. I smirked and climbed into bed next to Dean. He wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned in close to my ear.

"Want to play a game?" He asked huskily.

"Dean," I whispered harshly, "Sam's not even asleep yet."

"He's a big boy he's knows what men and women do in beds."

Dean's hand started to tickle my stomach. I turned in his arm and looked into Dean's eyes. They were burning with lust and passion.

"Dean…maybe later okay? I'm tired it's been a rough day with my dad and telling you everything. I'm just really tired."

"Okay, I guess I can wait till tomorrow. Alright get some sleep." He kissed my forehead and closed his eyes.

"_Stop it please, Chris please…"_

_Tempest was tied to her bed as Chris started ripping her shirt off. He used the knife to cut the middle part of her bra. He attacking her chest with his mouth as she cried and sobbed._

"_Chris, I'm begging you please don't do this to me."_

"_Shut up you stupid slut." _

_He backhanded her which just made her sob harder. She turned her head to look at her end table. On it stood a picture of Dean and her as kids with Sammy standing in between them. Her attention was brought back to the situation at hand when she felt Chris tearing off her pants._

"_You're my bitch, Tempest. You always will be."_

_As he pounded into her she screamed out in pain. When it was over he cut the ropes from her wrists but she didn't move._

"_No matter where you go Tempest I'll always find you. Always."_

I sat up straight in bed I was panting and sweating. I got out of the bed quietly and went into the bathroom. I was dry heaving over the toilet. I felt sick because I could feel his hands on me and his…

"Tempest…Babe what's wrong?" Dean was kneeling next to me stroking my hair as I continued to dry heave.

"Bad… dream…"

"About what?"

Before I could explain Sam was standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Dean…" He asked with worry.

"It's okay Sam go back to bed I got her."

Sam looked uncertain but went back to bed anyway. Dean pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away from him harshly and backed up against the wall.

"Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I just…I had a dream of…that night. I haven't had one in a really long time…I guess it was because of talking about it today it just stirred up to many memories. I'm sorry Dean."

"Its okay, come on let's get back to bed okay?"

He held out his hand and I took it in my shaky one. When we were back in bed Dean was leaning on his elbow rubbing my back until I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Yeah, I really do

**Disclaimer: I odn't own dean or sam**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys i love reading them they make my day.**

_Yeah, I really do._

"So are you and Dean…like…dating now?" Sam asked.

He and I were sitting on top of the Impala waiting for Dean to pack up the last of the weapons in the motel room and drinking coffee. The question took me a little of guard.

"How did you-"

"Dean's not a really good whispering I heard your conversation last night," He chuckled.

"I guess we're dating. I don't really know. Is that weird for you?"

"Nah, I'm glad it's you and not some bar slut."

"Why thank you, Samuel."

"Yuck don't say my full name."

"Okay Sammy."

"Why does no one understand it's just Sam?"

"Because everyone likes to push your buttons, Sam," I said putting emphasis on his name.

"I just want to warn you that Dean flirts a lot. Don't take it offensively or anything it's just in his blood or something."

"I'm not a very jealous person so I doubt it'll bother me but thanks for the heads-up."

"You really like him don't you?" Sam smiled.

"Hey get off my car before you scratch it, are two crazy?" Dean yelled coming towards us.

Sam and I hopped off the car and I turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Really do what?" Dean asked joining us.

"Really do want to hit the road and so does Sam so let's go. Hey, can I drive?"

Dean laughed, "That's a good one."

I rolled my eyes and got in the back. The next day we were in a new motel this one had a fifties theme too it. I looked around from my position on Dean and my bed.

"I feel like I'm in Richie Cunningham's bedroom and Potsie and Ralph are about to come through the window."

"You need to turn off TV Land and watch a little more WB." Dean stated coming out of the bathroom.

"To watch teen soaps? No thanks. Like that one what was it Somebody's Lake?"

"Dawson's Creek and that ended like two or three years ago," Dean stated simply.

Sam and I gave him a questioning glance. He just shrugged.

"What? I watch TV."

"Yes, we know that it's just your viewing habits are a little…off." Sam laughed.

"Whatever did you find us a path through the woods?"

"Yep, we're going to take the same path the first couple did."

"And what do we do when we find the werewolves?" I asked.

"Oh come on you're not that out of it are you?"

"No I know we need to shoot them with a silver bullet but there humans so how do we do that?"

"It doesn't work unless you shoot them in the heart T.J. so…" Sam explained.

"They have to die?"

"Unfortunately."

We were walking the trail the first couple did. Sam was leading us because he had the map. Dean snaked an arm around my shoulders.

"So how about we find a nice little cave and make out?"

"Yeah, and is that between killing the first and the second werewolf?"

"Okay well then how about I meet you behind the motel when we get back from this little hunt? I'll tell Sam I'm going to get food and you could tell him you need a walk."

"He knows we're together do we have to lie?"

"Do you really want to tell him that we're going make out?"

"True."

"Guys I hear something…" Sam said backing up a little.

"Show time ladies and gents," Dean laughed pulling out his gun.


	13. I think we scared Sam away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Dean**

**Author's Note: I BETTER GET SOME DAMN GOOD REVIEWS FOR THIS! lol j/k i do't really care i just hope you all likeit.**

_I think we scared Sam away._

Two werewolves jumped out at us. One was in front of Sam and one was behind Dean and I. Dean took a shot but not before it clawed his arm. Sam shot the other one and killed it. I whipped out my gun and shot the one that went after Dean. I sighed when it hit the ground.

"Dean, Sam you two okay?"

"Yeah," Sam said coming over to us.

"Son of bitch cut my freaking arm!"

"Come on we'll go back to the hotel and I'll clean it up."

Sam drove the Impala back since Dean's arm hurt to bad. When we got to the motel I took Dean into the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"Sit down."

"I can do this myself you know." Dean said firmly.

"I'd like to see you try. Just sit on the damn toilet and let me do this."

"Fine," He grumbled and sat down on the closed toilet.

I helped him take off his jacket and threw it on the side of the tub. I took a look at his arm and winced.

"Yuck your shirt is stuck to the cuts. It's going to hurt when I pull that off."

"Trying to get me out of my clothes T.J.?"

"You know, I could just have your brother come in here and do this,"

I started walking towards the door but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around; he was smiling but his eyes were pleading. I sighed, walked back over to him, and helped him out of his shirt. He winced when the fabric pulled on his skin. I grabbed some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, gauze, and tape. I kneeled in front of him and gestured for him to turn slightly so I could see the cut better.

"Since when did you become a nurse last time I checked you hated the sight of blood."

"I still do but you're hurt so I'm sucking it up."

"Aw because you love me," Dean said in a sing song voice.

I laughed at him and poured a little more alcohol then needed on his cut.

He hissed, "Hey that hurt!"

"Yeah, it was supposed to."

I held Dean's arm in my hands and blew on his cut lightly. I felt him shiver beneath my finger tips. I looked up at him and smirked.

"You okay there Dean?" I asked knowing I had hit a nerve.

"Just put the bandage on."

"Whatever you say, darling."

I smiled and taped the gauze to his cut. I sat back on the edge of the tub and looked over at Dean he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Ever hear of Florence Nightingale syndrome?"

"Yeah, it's when a patient falls in love with his nurse, why?"

Dean's smiled just became wider. I got the hint and smiled back. He had me up against the door in a second. Dean was attacking my neck with his perfect pouty lips when we heard Sam in the other room.

"Uh…guys…I'm going to go…to the bookstore. I'll be back in an hour." We heard him laugh and slam the door behind him.

"I think we scared Sam away," I panted as Dean continued to suck on my pulse spot.

"He's a smart boy, went to college you know?" Dean mumbled against my neck.

"Huh…college really…helped him…"

I groaned at the sensation Dean was causing to flow through my body. I felt him smiled against my neck and then he bit down.

"Dean…" I moaned.

"Liked that didn't ya?"

"Don't get cocky."

Dean lifted his head and raised one eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Dude, you have a dirty mind."

"Yeah, and you love me for it."

"Oh you know what I'm going to go out there and take a nap I can't be around you when you're all cocky!"

I emphasized the word cocky and opened the door to the main room. I walked out, flopped down onto one of the beds, and rolled onto my side. I felt Dean lay down next to me and wrap his arm around my waist. He put his head in the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now I know you really don't want to take a nap. So how I about I go back to what I was doing to make you make those purring noises again."

I rolled my eyes then turned in his hold. I climbed on top of him and smirked at his half shock half amused look. I started to kiss right around his ear. I gently bit his lobe and swirled my tongue around it. I heard Dean make a low throaty moan as I moved down from his ear to his neck. I continued to kiss my way down to his chest and abdomen. I looked up at him when I reached the button of his jeans. He eyes were rolling back into his head when he noticed I stopped he looked down at me.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep now."

I stuck my tongue out at him and climbed onto the other bed. I put my right arm over my eyes and smiled contently.

"That was just mean Tempest!"

I just laughed when I heard him go into the bathroom and turn on the shower.

"Make sure that's really cold Dean!" I called through the door.

"Bitch!"


	14. That's so not fair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Hey guys i'm soryr i haven't updated in a while i've had like seven different plot lines for different stories swimming in my head. so thanks for you patience!**

_That's so not fair!_

"Sam, did you find anything else for us to hunt?" I asked while typing on my laptop.

"Yeah, I think so. In Georgia there's been a series of murders for about five years now, all happening on the first week of October."

"So we're going to Georgia then, let's pack up." Dean jumped off his bed and started packing.

Sam was loading some bags in the car, I was packing up my laptop, and Dean was watching me from the end of one of the beds. I turned around and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"You're extremely sexy you know that?"

"Dude, you're weird. I'm packing up my computer how can that be sexy?"

He didn't answer instead he stood up, walked over to me, and brushed his lips against my ear.

"Are you regretting teasing me yet?" He whispered harshly.

He grabbed my ass and started walking out the door. I stared wide eyed at him, grabbed my bag, and followed him outside.

"That's so not fair!"

"All fair in love and war darling." He called over his shoulder.

"Oh really? Let's make a bet."

"Oh no…" Sam mumbled upon hearing my proposal.

We all piled into the car and as Dean started it up he looked at me through the rear view mirror.

"What kind of bet?"

"I bet you that I can last longer without giving into sexual desires then you can."

"Elaborate."

"Okay well if you kiss me before I kiss you, I win. If I kiss you before you kiss me, you win."

"Ah, so it's a game of self control?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm in. What do I get if I win?"

"Hm…If you win I'll buy you a round of beer at whatever local bar we're near."

"And if you win?"

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something for you to do for me."

I leaned towards his ear and lightly blew into it. I could tell I was getting to him but he wasn't about to show it.

"Fine, deal."

"This is going to be interesting," Sam laughed.

We made it to Georgia in a day and a half. Sam was researching on his laptop, I was looking through the paper, and Dean was trying to listen in on people's conversations at the first bar we reached.

"Okay, I found a connection," Sam announced an hour later.

"Which is?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Calm down, I was getting to that; it seems that all the victims were men about 17 or 18 on the varsity basketball team at the local high school called John Adams."

"That's weird."

"I agree, we should look into the history off all the varsity basketball players in the last five years and see if any have died."

While Sam and Dean discussed when they would get to the library I slipped off my shoe and started to slide my foot up Dean's jean clad leg. He eyes widened and turned to look at me. I just smirked as my foot started to rub him. I felt him getting hard so I took my foot back and into my shoe. I grabbed my beer and took a long gulp; I looked back at Dean and winked at him.

"This bet is getting harder and harder isn't it?" I whispered in his ear, "Oh wait that's you getting harder and harder."

I was cracking up as Dean tried to readjust himself. Sam was looking between ua confusedly until he looked at Dean.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" He yelled getting up to get another beer.


	15. Game over

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: I love you guys soo much but I have some bad news. I'm ending this story soon. I just found a really great way to end but don't worry there should be at least two more chapter left.**

_Game over._

"Okay guys this is hopeless," Sam huffed slamming his laptop shut.

Dean and I looked up from what we were doing and gave him a confused stare. He rolled his eyes and explained.

"No one on the varsity team has died within the past five years. I even did a ten year search and there was no one."

"Maybe he wasn't on the varsity team," I suggested.

"Well, then why would they be the ones dying?"

"Maybe he was cut form the varsity team. Pull up someone's name from the team five years ago. I'll go talk to them and see if he remembers anyone who was cut."

"Don't you just love her when she becomes all smart like that," Dean said coming over to sit next to me.

"Yeah, that might work. Good thinking Temp." Sam smiled and went back to his laptop.

I went back to looking at my book when I felt Dean's hot breath on my neck. He was so close that if I even moved a centimeter he would be kissing me. He leaned up to my ear and whisper huskily into it.

"I can't wait for you to cave so that I can have you all to myself."

I had to scrounge up all my will power to not mouth fuck him right there. I turned to face him and smirked.

"The only thing you have all to yourself, is your right hand," I patted his jean clad crotch, "Have fun with that."

"Got him!" Sam yelled triumphantly as Dean huffed and lied down on the bed.

"Okay I'll go talk to him and meet you guys at the diner down the street in an hour?"

"Sounds good, be careful."

"I will be."

Before I walked out Dean came up behind me and grabbed my waist from behind. I felt his fingers trace the back of my jeans. He slid a gun into the waistband then gently grazed my butt with his hands before he whispered in my ear.

"You always have to protect yourself."

I didn't trust my voice at the moment so I just walked out. When I felt the cold breeze I sighed.

"That guy is going to kill me."

I went to the address Sam gave me and knocked on the door loudly. A man about Sam's age answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, hi I'm T.J. Connors and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes about the basketball murders since you were on the team and all."

"Sure, come on in." He gave me the smile that Dean gives to all female bartenders.

I just smiled politely and walked inside. We sat down in the living room; he offered me a beer and even though I really wanted one, I refused.

"So, James do you remember anyone weird on the second string basketball team. That might have wanted to get revenge on all the varsity players."

"Actually yeah, there was this one really scrawny kid. He was such a dork, everyone used to make fun of him mercilessly."

"Do you remember his name?"

"Yeah, it was Lionel Cougar, but I doubt he has anything to do with these murders."

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"He's dead, has been for about five years or so."

Bingo, I thought happily, "How did he die, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He killed himself, hung himself in his closet. His little sister found him two days later."

"That's horrible," I said sadly.

"Yeah, so you want to get a drink sometime?"

"That's flattering it really is but I can't. Sorry, but I'm seeing someone right now."

"Yeah, I should have known."

I smiled and got up to leave. When I arrived at the diner I sat next to Sam to avoid anymore sexual teasing from Dean.

"Did you find anything useful?" Dean asked.

"I found our ghost. His name's Lionel Cougar, he was on the second string. Everyone made of him which ultimately ended in his suicide in his closet."

"Do you have any idea where he's buried?" Sam asked.

"No, but that shouldn't be hard to find." I saw a waitress walk by, "Excuse me Miss?" She turned to face me with a smile, "Can you point us into the direction of the closest cemetery we got lost."

"No problem dear, there's only one cemetery in Windrixville. It's about five miles down the road on your left."

"Thanks so much," I smiled at Dean as she walked away.

"Damn girl you have skills. With your politeness, Sam's puppy dog eyes, and my good looks we could rule the world!" Dean said menacingly.

"You're insane, you know that?" Sam asked laughing.

"Alright so who's doing what this time?" I asked.

"Dean and I will dig, burn, and salt, you just looked after the team and make sure none of them get hurt."

"Sounds good to me," I grabbed some of Dean's fries and shoved them into my mouth.

"Charming isn't she?" Dean said sarcastically to Sam.

I just smirked and showed him the food on my tongue. He and Sam just laughed at me while I continued to eat. That night I was hanging out in the local park where I heard the team was going to be practicing. I was sitting on the bleachers with a duffel bag filled with a shot gun and rock salt next to me. Just a typical Friday night, I laughed to myself.

The team was starting to form on the playground, giving each other high fives and manly hugs. I just gave a disgruntled look.

"Jocks…yuck, never did like them. They think they're cooler than the bad boys of school? Yeah, right. And now I'm talking to myself this is all very good." I murmured.

They started to play when I noticed someone standing by a tree watching them with a disgusted look on his face. I assumed that was the spirit but since he wasn't attacking yet I just sat back and watched. No need to pull out a gun just yet. Then I noticed one of the guys playing fall to the ground clutching his neck. Three other men soon followed his position. I jumped up and grabbed my gun.

I ran over and started shooting the sprit. It disappeared but I knew it was only a matter of time before it came back. I turned to all the guys.

"Run! Get out of here!"

They took off without a second thought. The spirit came back and I shot at it again and again. Finally the fifth time it came back it disintegrated before me.

"About time Winchesters!" I yelled to the empty park.

I walked back to the motel just as the boys were pulling up. I took a seat on the railing and positioned the gun over my shoulder.

"Could you guys have taken any longer?"

"Sorry, Dean wouldn't stop chattering."

Dean didn't say anything he just came up to me and positioned himself in between my legs.

"Game over." He kissed me hard.

I almost dropped the gun but Sam grabbed it and turned away. I threaded my fingers through Dean's hair and opened my mouth for him. When we pulled apart I panted out a response.

"Jesus, where did that come from?"

"I don't know I just saw you sitting here with the gun over your shoulder and it was so damn hot."

"You're a sick puppy," I smiled, "You also lost the bet. Now you have to do something for me."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"I don't know yet, I have to think about it."

We were about to go into the motel when I froze upon hearing the voice form behind us.

"Hello Tempest."

I grabbed Dean's hand and slowly turned around. I almost dropped dead right there in front of the motel. I started shaking as Dean and Sam just looked at me confused.

"Chris…"


	16. I'm gonna be sick

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam**

**Author's Note: Prepare to scream at me.**

_I'm gonna be sick._

"Chris…"

Dean stiffened next to me and Sam sucked in a sharp breath. I was shaking and couldn't control my breathing. It was taking all my energy to hold onto Dean's hand so he wouldn't kill him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you Tempest?" He asked grinning evilly.

"How?" I muttered.

"Daddy dearest was quite helpful once I threatened him."

He was coming closer and Dean was getting tenser. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking but I knew I had to hold onto Dean.

"Why…Why are you here?"

"I told you I would find you. You didn't think you could hide forever did you?"

"Stay…stay away from him…"

"Oh I don't think so, Tempest."

"Buddy, you got three seconds to get the hell away from here before I pop one right through your skull." Dean growled.

When Chris merely smiled Sam spoke, "I'd take him seriously if I were you."

"Oh and who are you two? Her body guards?"

"I'm her boyfriend, you fucking jerk."

"I'm practically her brother, so again I suggest you leave right now."

He clicked his tongue, "Tempest, Tempest, Tempest…I can't believe you can even have a boyfriend after what I put you through," He sounded proud and I wanted to kill him.

"You ruined my life, Chris. Can't you please just leave me alone? Trust me; even without you here my life will be haunted by you forever. So I suggest for your own good you get the hell out of this motel parking lot or I swear to God I'll let Dean kill you."

He laughed like a little child, "I'll see you soon Tempest and you know I will."

He turned around and got back into his car to drive away. Dean stayed tense but Sam relaxed a little. I let go of Dean's hand and grabbed my room key. I ripped open the door and started to hyperventilate. Dean and Sam were at my side in an instant.

"Tempest, you have to calm down. You're going to pass out if you don't take deep slow breaths," Sam instructed, "Or you're…"

"I'm gonna be sick." I ran into the bathroom and threw open the toilet.

"Going to be sick," Sam finished.

I emptied my stomach, my liver, my spleen, my intestines, my lungs, and everything inside me. I felt like I was turned inside out. Dean was holding my hair back as Sam kept telling me to calm down. I couldn't think I just kept dry heaving over the toilet.

"I…can't believe…he's here…Dean…I can't…breathe…"

"Sam, what do we do?" Dean yelled frantically.

"Dean, you have to get her to calm down. She's going to pass out soon if you don't and god only knows the nightmares she's going to have if she does. You have to convince her to calm down."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Dean, she's your best friend. You know her better than anyone. You can do this. You have to do this."

"Wow, no pressure there huh?" He said sarcastically.

Dean sat back against the tub and pulled me between his legs. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and pressed my head to his shoulder.

"Okay, Tempest, baby are you listening to me?"

I nodded weakly but I still couldn't breath. I was freaking out, I couldn't take this. He's back, Chris is back.

"Dean…he's back!" I gasped.

"No, T.J., don't think about that. Think about our first kiss okay? Remember, we were twelve and we were sitting cross legged on my bed. You asked me if I've ever kissed anyone before. When I told you no you made fun of me and said "Ladies man my ass."

Sam laughed and pressed a cold wash cloth to my face. I felt myself calming slightly at the memory of my childhood.

"Keep going Dean, she's calming down."

"Okay, Tempest you offered to kiss me and I looked at you like you had seven heads. I gave in when you said if I didn't learn I would never get a girlfriend. When we first kissed, fireworks didn't go off, stars weren't in my eyes, and there was no moon in the background. I did, however, feel complete as cliché as that sounds."

"Dean…" I whispered because I barely had a voice right now.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You're such a girl."

Dean started laughing and pulled my lips to his in a sweet loving kiss. Dean and Sam helped me into bed; an hour later Dean crawled in next to me. When they thought I was asleep they started a conversation in hush tones.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Would you really…I mean would you really kill that guy?"

"In a heartbeat, Sam." I felt Dean's eyes on me, "In a heartbeat."

Dean brushed his lips across my forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around me. I fell asleep almost instantly after that, feeling protected in my best friends…no my boyfriends…no the love of my life's arms. The next morning, Dean and Sam were up before I was. I had nightmares and wanted a few more hours of peace; that didn't happen. I got out of bed and went over to Sam; I bent down and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being practically my brother," I smiled as I repeated his words.

Sam smiled proudly and blushed. I walked over to Dean who was watching with a smile. I sat in his lap and his arms instinctively wrapped around me.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being Dean."

I kissed him and ran my fingers through his hair. When I pulled away I looked into his eyes.

"Dean, I love you."

"I love you too, Tempest."

He kissed me again and I greatly enjoyed it. Later that afternoon the boys were packing up everything to move on. Dean headed out to the car while Sam continued to pack his laptop up. I grabbed my bag and walked outside; what I saw made me want to be sick again.

"No!" I screamed, "Dean, get down!"


	17. I won the bet

**Disclaimer: i don't own Dean or Sam or John**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all you guys who reviewed for this story it means a hell of a lot to me. If anyone has any suggestions for me to do another one go ahead and write it in a review or message. Thanks Again!**

_I won the bet._

Dean dropped to the ground on instinct as gun shots rang through the air. I ran over to Dean and Sam ran outside. Chris raised the gun again, laughed, and gun shots not only rang through the air but rang through me. I was standing in front of Dean but now I was lying down beside him.

"Son of a bitch!"

Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled out his gun so fast it was like lightening. I heard more gun shots and Sam yelling for Dean to stop. I felt the blood pouring out of my body from my chest, stomach, and shoulder. Dean was next to me again and I could see both he and Sam were crying. Dean pulled me into his lap.

"Sam, call 911! Do it Sam!"

"I did! I did! Tempest!"

"Dean… is he?" I breathed.

"He's dead Tempest. I killed him."

"Oh Dean…"

"No, don't you feel bad for him! Don't you dare!"

"Dean…I need you to do something for me."

"No, I won't have you talking like it's the last time we'll ever talk! You can't leave me god damn it!"

"Dean, please…"

"Tempest…"

Sam had both my hands in his and I could feel him pressing his face to them, kissing my palms.

"I won the bet. You have to do something for me."

"No! No! I won't have you do this to me!" Dean yelled tears spilling from his eyes.

I couldn't feel much anymore and I knew I was going to die. It's just something you know especially after you've been shot three times.

"You have to let your family in on your feelings and you have to move on from me and you must never _ever_ feel guilty about anything that happened between us. Not even when we were younger."

"Tempest, please you can't leave us. We need you." Sam pleaded.

I heard the sound of sirens in the distance but I knew I wasn't going to make it. Dean knew too, I knew that's why he bent down to kiss me.

"Sammy, I love you. You are a terrific brother. Never ever change."

"I won't Tempest, I won't." He was crying more and more.

"Dean, tell John thanks for being my dad always."

"I will, but Tempest please if you hold on a little longer please."

"I love you Dean. Remember the bet."

My eyes closed and everything was gone.

**General POV**

"Tempest!" Sam yelled shaking her hands.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too."

Dean bent down and kissed her again.

"Dean, no you can get her back. Please Dean, try." Sam begged.

"Sammy, Sam, she's gone…she's gone Sam."

Dean grabbed the back of his brother's neck and pulled him into a hug. They were crying and sobbing over Tempest's body. Dean looked behind his brother's body and saw Chris' dead corpse. He knew he could do the one thing Tempest asked, he would ever feel guilty.

Three years later, on the anniversary of Tempest death, Dean, Sam, and John were standing in a cemetery at night. They were dirty, bloody, and tired. Dean bent down and grazed the name Tempest Jones Winchester on the tombstone. They had insisted they have Winchester on there since to them she always was one. A daughter to John, a sister to Sam, and a wife to Dean.

"We killed it, Tempest. Baby, we killed the demon. For sure this time."

John placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, "She knows Dean, I'm sure her and Mary are sharing a beer over it right now."

Sam chuckled to muffle his sob, "Nah, Tempest is playing darts. That was always her thing."

"I miss you so much, T.J. I've done everything you asked except one. I've let dad and Sam in even though dad was a little hesitant," He paused to laugh lightly, "I've never ever felt guilty about what I did and I never will. But Tempest, I can't…I can't move on from you. I will never love anyone else like I've loved you. I'll try because it's what you asked but it'll never be the same. I don't want it to be. You were my girl and you always will be."

Dean kissed his index and middle finger then pressed it to her name. He stood and wrapped an arm around Sam's neck.

"She wouldn't want you to cry, Sammy. You know that."

"I know but I loved her so much, Dean."

John came over and stood between his boys resting a hand on their shoulders. He looked them directly in the eye.

"We all loved her Sam. In different ways but always the same. She knows that."

They stood there for ten more minutes before they got back into their cars and drove away, each one thinking of their different memories of Tempest Jones.

"_Oh come Dean, don't make me say it."_

"_Hell no, T.J. I just saved your ass so you're going to say it."_

"_You did not save my ass," Tempest mumbled._

"_Oh really? Would you like me to drive you back to the party so you can get drunk off your ass and have your dad kill you?"_

"_Fine, I'll say it."_

"_Good…I'm waiting."_

_Tempest mumbled a few curses, "Dean, thanks for saving my ass. You're my best friend and…I love you."_

"_Aw, I love you to Tempest!" Dean yelled exaggerating the word "love."_

"_Oh shut the hell up."_

Dean will never forget her love for him even then when it took a moment to get it out of her.

"_Tempest, I can't do this. I won't be able to do this."_

"_Sam, it's just a stupid standardized test you'll be fine. For god sake, Dean got a 1380 on his."_

"_Out of 1600?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_He never told me that."_

"_I know he doesn't seem it but most of the time Dean's pretty humble about how smart he is."_

"_How am I going to compare to Dean?" Sam sighed._

"_Sammy, it's not a contest. Dean will be proud if you get a 0 or a 1600. Your brother and your father love you. Don't worry so much."_

"_You really think I'll do alright?" He asked looking up at her with the puppy dog eyes._

_Tempest smiled and ruffled his hair, "I think you'll do great."_

Sam will never forget her words of encouragement.

"_Mr. Winchester?"_

"_Yes, T.J.?"_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure, come on over."_

_Tempest sat down at the Winchester kitchen table and John fixed her with a concerned look._

"_What' up, kid?"_

"_Mr. Winchester, I know this is really weird but my dad won't understand and you're more of a father to me than he is so I just thought maybe you would understand a little better even though you have both boys and no girls…"_

_John laughed, "Tempest, cut the rambling and just get to it."_

"_Could you…um…take me to the doctors….to um…get birth control."_

_John was stunned for a moment but then thought about what she had said about him being more of a father to her than her own._

"_Of course I'll take you Tempest. Get you coat."_

John will never forget her smile.

The End


End file.
